Milagrosa Piedad
by Adilay Tlatoani
Summary: 【 Decretos Divinos I 】Albafica de Piscis es un guerrero sin igual. Un digno caballero ateniense, leal y sabio, además de ser también un fiero combatiente; sin embargo hasta él estaba en su derecho humano de desear con el corazón… o lo que le quedaba de él. —Con mejor calidad en mi cuenta secundaria—.
1. I - Descenso a la Realidad

D **E** C **R** E **T** O **S** D **I** V **I** N **O** S

 ** _PRIMERA NOVELA_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Milagrosa Piedad**

—Albafica & Agasha—

* * *

 ** _S_** _ummary **1:**_

 _Albafica de Piscis es un guerrero sin igual. Un digno caballero ateniense, leal y sabio, además de ser también un fiero combatiente; sin embargo hasta él estaba en su derecho humano de desear con el corazón… o lo que le quedaba de él. ¿Será la diosa Psique quien pueda ayudarlo? ¿A cambio de qué?_

* * *

 ** _S_** _ummary **2:**_

 _"Ten mucho cuidado con los obsequios de los dioses" no hay Santo que no conozca bien esa advertencia. Sin embargo, cuando llega el momento de debilidad adecuado, hasta el más sensato de los hombres puede ser tentado y engañado._

 _Albafica de Piscis pensaba que su vida ya estaba escrita en piedra; sin embargo la aparición de la diosa Psique le hará ver que se equivoca; ella tiene un regalo para él._

 _¿Albafica lo tomará? ¿Aceptará el costo de sangre?_

* * *

 **D** isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

" _The Lost Canvas_ " © Shiori Teshirogi

 _Milagrosa Piedad_ © Adilay Fanficker

 **A** dvertencias: Rated M. | Lemon. | Lenguaje vulgar. | Parejas Crack. | Irrespeto COMPLETO por la secuencia de la trama original. | Algunos capítulos cortos.

 **N** otas:

Este fic en un principio pensaba hacerlo como un drabble… luego pasó a ser un one-shot muy largo… demasiado. Y debido al largo y a los cambios de vista de algunos personajes y las parejas tocadas en este escrito decidí dividirlo por partes.

¡Está terminado! Pero iré subiéndolo por partes porque no estoy contenta con subir más de 20,000 palabras de golpe.

Espero que disfruten mi primer fic de esta pareja y puedan comentar. ¡Saludos a todos!

P.D: amo esta pareja. Motivo por el cual escribo de esta saga XD.

* * *

 **Primera fecha de modificación:** 1 de septiembre del 2018.

 **Segunda fecha de modificación:** 5 de abril del 2019.

* * *

 **A** claro que esta es la PRIMERA novela de la saga de Fanfics que ya está en proceso **_Decretos Divinos_**.

La próxima historia será publicada cuando sea terminada.

Más o menos hasta terminar de publicar los otros 2 fanfics en curso.

¡Gracias por su atención!

* * *

 **N** otas ( **d** **ía de modificación: 12 de septiembre del 2018.** ):

Este fic en un principio pensaba hacerlo como un drabble… luego pasó a ser un one-shot muy largo… demasiado. Y debido al largo y a los cambios de vista de algunos personajes y las parejas tocadas en este escrito decidí dividirlo por partes.

¡Está terminado! Pero iré subiéndolo por partes porque no estoy contenta con subir más de 20,000 palabras de golpe.

Espero que disfruten mi primer fic de esta pareja y puedan comentar. ¡Saludos a todos!

P.D: amo esta pareja. Motivo por el cual escribo de esta saga XD.

* * *

 **•**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

I

 **Descenso a la Realidad**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

El pequeño pueblo de Rodorio era bien conocido por ser pacífico, productivo, siempre vivaz y con una comunidad recta al igual que sencilla.

Como cualquier otro día en primavera, algunos Caballeros de Oro acostumbraban salir de sus Casas para visitar ciertas zonas a la redonda debido a un pequeño festejo que se celebraría en honor a la fecha, algo que en lo absoluto era anormal.

En estos días, seres excéntricos como Manigoldo de Cáncer y Kardia de Escorpio eran perfectamente capaces de dar la cara a los habitantes, caminar como pavos reales y lucir esas estúpidas sonrisas burlonas con orgullo, que por sorpresa que causase, daban confianza en los habitantes y dejaban el honor de los Caballeros Dorados por los cielos.

Pero por otro lado, _sociable_ no era una palabra que pudiese ir con caballeros como Asmita de Virgo o Dégel de Acuario, quienes muy por lo general se encerraban en sus Casas y evitaban el contacto humano tanto como les fuese posible. Simplemente porque no deseaban crear lazos afectivos con nadie.

A menos que tuviesen que entrenar o hacer misiones fuera, algunos de esos Santos preferían estar consigo mismos que con mucha gente a su alrededor. Al final del día, la decisión recaía sobre ellos.

Y luego estaba él, Albafica de Piscis.

El hombre cuya sola existencia era (patética) soledad.

Había que ser claros, Albafica no era solitario precisamente porque él así lo deseara sino porque muy en el fondo él sabía que si cedía a su más grande deseo no sólo se arrepentiría toda la vida sino que jamás podría enmendar el mal que desataría su desliz, ese que presagiaba un (nada necesario) sentimiento de culpa.

Era un hecho; nadie debía acercársele, ni siquiera sus propios compañeros, cuanto menos un aldeano.

Para iniciar, la vida de cualquier Santo (no sólo los de Oro) no sólo no era sencilla sino que también estaba plagada de pruebas y riesgos que un ser humano común jamás enfrentaría. Lamentablemente en el caso del Santo de Piscis la situación empeoraba si se tenía en cuenta que toda su existencia debería solidificarse sobre la soledad. Debido al veneno que corría por sus venas, todos los Santos consagrados a Piscis deberían vivir toda su existencia en el exilio por el bien de sus allegados; y eso, aunque no sea crea, era más difícil de lo que cualquiera pudiese siquiera imaginar.

El ser humano no fue hecho para estar solo; como cualquier ser viviente, una persona necesitaba de algún tipo de compañía (la que fuese) y sin embargo los dioses no les habían dado a los Santos de Piscis esa alternativa. Ellos, por su honor, debían acatar ese martirio hasta el final de sus días.

Albafica de Piscis vivía sabiendo bien su destino, pero eso no lo protegía de sentirse miserablemente solitario. En el pasado su propio maestro se lo advirtió; él mismo vio qué tanto daño le había hecho ese camino a Lugonis de Piscis. Albafica no podía quejarse de nada, sólo aceptar su desahuciado destino al igual que su padre adoptivo y no pensar más en el _qué hubiese paso sí_ , porque no tenía caso.

Ya no.

A estas alturas lo más sensato era evitar pensar mucho en ello.

No era tan difícil dejar ir el tema de poder tener una vida como la de cualquier otro hombre puesto que desde hace ya muchos años Albafica dejó de creer en la ilusa posibilidad de encontrar algún modo de poder acercarse a la gente sin matarla, lo aprendió a base de golpes a su espíritu de los cuales aún no se reponía. Él ya lo sabía; era inútil arrepentirse de su elección. Además, los años habían pasado y ya no era un niño que lloraba en medio de la confusión.

Ahora era un hombre que sufría en silencio. Un hombre qué debía sangrar en las sombras y jamás quejarse por ello. Ir siempre a las batallas que se le encomendaban y volver con su escudo… o sobre él.

Albafica de Piscis creció con la firmeza de un frondoso árbol al que ya le habían caído demasiados rayos; siempre solitario en medio de un páramo lleno de color y vida sin calor humano; rodeado de bellas flores que no le ofrecían ninguna conversación.

Por muy hermosas que estas flores fuesen (según todos los que las veían) estas no le daban ningún alivio, ninguna paz, al menos no la que él buscaba con suplica. Las bellas flores no le daban el calor que deseaba. No le entregaban ninguna palabra que pudiese animarlo o sacarle al menos una sonrisa. Mejor no hablemos de abrazarlo con fuerza y hacerle saber que su vida valía de verdad para algo más que para ser carnada en una sangrienta batalla de la que sin duda no saldría vivo.

Aunque hermosas, las flores no eran su felicidad y su supuesta belleza física tampoco lo era. Posiblemente todos a su alrededor lo supiesen pero aun así nadie lo decía al aire: Albafica de Piscis estaba vacío por dentro. Ni siquiera se podría decir que alguna vez estuvo completo, menos después de verse obligado a enterrar él mismo a su maestro para luego continuar caminando sobre este oscuro legado sin nadie acompañándolo.

Sólo su misión como Santo de Oro le ayudaba a no volverse completamente loco, de otro modo, Albafica ya estaría sediento de sangre corriendo por el mundo como un maniaco en busca desesperadamente de algo a lo que pudiese aferrarse y le diese sentido a su vida. Todo sin importarle mucho que en el proceso de aquella búsqueda de casualidad le provocase la muerte a alguien inocente.

Con tal de conseguir al menos 3 minutos de efímera paz y compañía, un ser humano tan solitario como él podría ser capaz de muchas cosas, incluso de sacrificar la vida de quién sea con tal de obtenerla.

Pero él no era así. No aún al menos.

—¿Albafica? ¿Estás aquí?

Su perpetua estadía fue interrumpida por la voz de su compañero, Shion de Aries.

—¿Qué pasa, Shion? —preguntó permaneciendo en las sombras. Desde su ubicación, lejos de la salida de Piscis, Albafica abrió los ojos saliendo de su mente y fue cordial (como siempre) con el guerrero de Jamir.

Pudiese ser que no fuesen amigos realmente, pero Albafica no podía evitar sentir algo de admiración por la convicción de justicia del Santo de Aries, sin duda el mundo necesitaba a más hombres como él que con firmeza iban por el mundo defendiendo al débil; pero claramente Albafica no le diría eso, menos si se tomaba en cuenta que el corazón noble de Shion se negaba a apartarse de su espacio personal.

 _»No le tengo miedo a tu sangre envenenada_ —honorable insensato. Gran amigo. Valioso ser humano.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—** **CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 **El resto del Capítulo, se encuentra en mi cuenta secundaria: "Las Sagas de Adilay".**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **12/09/18.** ):

Wow, he de admitir que nunca creí que haría un fic de esta pareja (me encanta); será algo corto pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena cada palabra.

No soy muy famosa por escribir romances pero en este hago lo mejor que puedo jajaja, en serio, la personalidad de Albafica no me lo hace fácil. El de Agasha... más o menos, pero eso ya lo verán luego.

Repito: **No seré fiel a la historia original ni del manga ni el anime**. ¡Por favor, no me odien por eso!

Si les gusta no olviden dejar sus reviews, eso me ayudará a apresurar la publicación de los capítulos. :D

¡Saludos a todos!

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **31** **/08/19** ):

Ya ha pasado un año desde que el fic fue publicado. Por estas fechas en el 2018 lo había editado y creí que ya no iba a continuarlo. Pero acá está.

Si se preguntan por qué he cortado el capítulo, es porque no sé si vaya a editarlo de nuevo y dado a que el fic está publicado en dos cuentas distintas. Prefiero no arriesgarme a tener que volver acá jajaja.

Aviso que no borro este fic de esta cuenta porque fue bien recibido y me gusta leer los comentarios que me fueron dejados en su momento. Y este fic lo publiqué en mi otra cuenta, porque esa otra cuenta ya estaba para publicar una saga en el fandom de **Ruroni Kenshin** además de que al momento de publicar esta historia no me imaginé que tendría continuación.

Pido disculpas por los inconvenientes y gracias, otra vez, por seguirme apoyando.

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	2. II - Impreso en la Piel

**•**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

II

 **Impreso en la Piel**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Mucho tiempo pasó antes de que Albafica y Shion pudiesen verse las caras, y otro poco más antes de que se viesen libres de todo el caos que había producido aquel terrible accidente.

—¿Sigues molesto?

Hubo silencio absoluto.

—¿Albafica?

—Shion… —gruñó amenazando con apartarlo de un empujón—, deja de fastidiarme.

—Sólo quería decir que en verdad lo siento… yo, no me di cuenta de que ya no me seguías.

Albafica quiso gritarle: ¡Bravo, Aries! ¿Y en qué momento reaccionaste? ¿En qué segundo el tiempo volvió a ti? ¿Acaso fue cuándo el escándalo del caos alcanzó proporciones bíblicas y el gentío te hizo voltear la cabeza y darte cuenta que te encontrabas caminando solo?

El pobre Santo de Piscis jamás se había visto rodeado por tanta gente, fue como una pesadilla en la que él era el monstruo y la gente en vez de huir de su vista, como era lo recomendable le recibía con alegría y ovaciones que no merecía.

Gracias a unas cuantas personas con sentido común que apartaban a los incautos y a varias mujeres de su perímetro recordándoles que si se acercaban mucho a él podrían morir, esta noche Albafica sólo se llevó una vida consigo, una que por accidente parecía haber ganado lo que le ocurrió.

Bastante tarde Shion llegó para poner algo de orden, despachar a varios curiosos y llamar a unos cuantos Caballeros de Plata a los cuales se les dio la orden específica de hacerse cargo del cuerpo (con cuidado de no tocarlo); dos amazonas fueron llamadas para investigar que la versión de la chica fuese verdadera y de ese modo quizás evitar que un castigo demasiado grande cayese sobre el Caballero de Piscis, si es que había alguno.

Por la tarde algunos caballeros se encontraban envolviendo bien, con la capa de Albafica, el cadáver del sujeto para al final sacarlo (sin más dramas) de la escena en una camilla hecha de madera.

Alrededor de 3 horas pasarían antes de que el día continuara sin muchas más demoras y las personas siguieran con sus preparativos para el evento de esta noche.

Al final las amazonas confirmaron la versión de la chica debido a las heridas en el cuerpo de ella y los rasguños en los brazos y cara del hombre lo que decía lo mucho que ella había peleado por liberarse de él, sin lograr conseguirlo.

Fue una suerte que la víctima hubiese estado un poco lejos del sujeto debido a que éste la empujó al piso, jugando con ella una vez que la chica hubo perdido todas sus fuerzas en intentar apartarlo. Cruelmente el atacante se esmeró por lanzarla hacia una de las paredes mientras se regodeaba del dolor de la indefensa chica.

Pero justo cuando ella pensó que todo se había acabado, por obra de los dioses o el karma, la energía le regresó al cuerpo al ver cómo Albafica de Piscis le caía del cielo a su abusador dándole así la salida que necesitaba para correr por su vida en busca de ayuda.

Las amazonas revisaron su estado de salud mental para estar seguras de la veracidad de sus palabras, analizaron también su bienestar físico y una vez tenido el veredicto se le fue comunicado al Caballero de Aries.

Por medio de contacto psíquico Shion mantuvo informado al Patriarca a lo que este poco contestó al ver que Shion tenía todo controlado. ¿Cabía decir que su Ilustrísima no preguntó mucho por Albafica? Porque este apenas se vio libre para marcharse lo hizo, se refugió en un callejón solitario y ahí se quedó hasta que Shion llego con una mirada un tanto preocupada.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y ambos paseaban lo más cerca posible del otro, al menos por parte de Shion pues Albafica siempre ha querido mantener distancias de todo el mundo y sobretodo de él. En estos momentos era comprensible que Albafica no lo quisiera cerca siendo lo que ocurrió esta tarde.

—¿Lo confirmaron? —preguntó Albafica un poco taciturno al cabo de un rato.

—¿El qué?

—La versión de ella, ¿pasó como dijo?

Shion vio que Albafica ocultaba su rostro con su largo cabello, eso sólo querría decir que estaba atormentándose.

—Sí, yo mismo lo confirmé —declaró Shion en voz baja.

Al saber que su colega no era lo suficientemente frío como para no pensar en el sujeto muerto (sea la cucaracha que sea), mientras las amazonas le hacían preguntas a la chica revisándole las heridas, Shion aprovechó el momento para entrar en un sutil contacto con la mente de la aldeana.

Una vez ahí, el Caballero de Aries vio en sus recuerdos lo que les relataba con trabajo a las amazonas. La vio a ella acudir al llamado del hombre y el posterior encuentro entre ambos, una tratando de huir y el otro con ansias inmensas de dañarla. Ella creyó que todo estaba acabado, o eso hasta que Albafica cayó del cielo como un _héroe_ , salvándola de un cruel destino.

Shion vio verdad en sus palabras.

—Entiendo. Supongo que Hasgard ya habrá regresado —Albafica cambió de tema tan rápido como lo tomó—. No creo que haya necesidad de que siga aquí.

—Sí, sí lo hay.

—Shion…

—Sólo un momento más. Ya es algo tarde —suspiró Shion—, y supongo que no falta mucho para que todos regresen a sus casas, o al menos la mayoría. Sólo espera otro poco.

Durante un corto tiempo, Shion evitó por todos los medios que Albafica se fuese, ya sea tratando de sacarle algún otro tema de conversación o simplemente dejando de hablar.

Al final, cuando el dichoso acto estrella de aquel día empezó apenas el sol bajó hasta ocultarse, Shion le dejó marcharse.

Asintiendo al permiso del Santo de Aries y sin agregar nada, Albafica le dio la espalda a su compañero y comenzó su retorno, donde su Casa aguardaba por él.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que una presencia sigilosa lo estaba siguiendo. Fue a los pies del Santuario que Albafica se dio cuenta de ello y detuvo su andar.

A esas alturas la presencia que lo acompañaba fue demasiado grande como para seguir ignorándola.

Muy tarde Albafica cayó en cuenta de que no estaba solo y se giró dispuesto atacar, encarando a una curvilínea silueta femenina oculta tras una capucha negra y larga que cubría todo su cuerpo, menos su bello rostro de finos rasgos. Ojos grandes color verde esmeralda, piel perfecta y pálida y una hermosa melena dorada que caía en cortos caireles amarrado atrás con lo que seguramente debía ser un broche.

La mujer brillaba con una luz propia que le hizo sentir escalofríos. No estaba enfrente de alguien débil.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Albafica presintiendo algo temible en esa bella mujer.

 _No es humana._ Definitivamente no lo era. Su cosmos elevado la delataba, podría estar equivocado, pero Albafica podría jurar que el poder que sentía emanando de esa fémina era igual de fuerte que el de su diosa Athena, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

—Eres tan atractivo como se me dijo —usando una voz gélida, la mujer rubia sonrió coquetamente y abrió su capa dejándole ver al Caballero que su toga era completamente transparente y dejaba ver a la perfección su piel, desde su cuello hasta sus tobillos—. Debes estar agradecido de que yo, la gran diosa Hera, haya bajado personalmente para verte.

Hera… ¿Hera? ¿La Reina de los Dioses?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—** **CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 **El resto del Capítulo, se encuentra en mi cuenta secundaria: "Las Sagas de Adilay".**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **12/09/18.** ):

¡Saludos a todos!

UFFF! Después del fallo de esta tarde de la página pensé que iba a tardar más en actualizar. Pero menos mal que al parecer todo está en orden de nuevo. ¿Qué rayos pasa por aquí, eh?

Admito que intentar manejar a la perfección la personalidad de Albafica es complicado ya que él es sumamente cerrado y describir todo lo que piensa y cree saber es todo un reto. Temo ponerlo muy OOC pero espero me disculpen por eso.

¿Y qué dicen? ¿Qué tal me quedó la participación de Hera y Psique? Sinceramente nunca dejaré de preguntarme por qué cada vez que vemos a un dios apareciendo en escena siempre lo está únicamente para molestar o intentar matar a Athena. Por eso mismo decidí dar un giro inesperado a las cosas. Y no sólo eso, ¿se dieron cuenta que Zeus tiene problemas con el Panteón Egipcio? XD Siempre me preguntaré qué habrá hecho el viejo para hacer enfadar a Ra... aunque ya me lo imagino. ¿Ustedes no? XD

¿Y qué creen del ofrecimiento de Psique? ¿Creen que diga la verdad? ¿Será esa verdadera agua traída desde los Campos Elíseos?

No olviden que los dioses griegos se conocen por ser mañosos, no siempre verdaderos y comúnmente traicioneros.

¿Psique será o no la excepción?

Añadí el asuntito de la leyenda del _Caballero de Pegaso/Sagitario_ porque siempre me quedará esa duda en la cabeza. Es decir, Seiya y Saori... Sasha y Tenma, ¡vamos! ¡No pueden simplemente decirme que todo es una simple coincidencia! Y si lo es, ¡ba! ¿Qué más da? Esto es un fic y en ellos me suelo inventarme muchas cosas jajaja. ¿Les gustó? 7w7 A mí se me hizo muy romántico imaginar que Athena tuvo antes a un amor pasado que actualmente la cuida y la ama igual.

Y lamento informar que no jajaja, Agasha aún no aparece y la chica que salvó a Albafica es una muchacha diferente. Como ya se explicó, una oradora a Psique. Obvio que Rodorio está siempre fiel a Athena, pero recuerden que a veces se podía venerar a más de un dios. O al menos en este fic es así.

Me alegra mucho que la historia haya sido bien recibida. Estoy sumamente agradecida con ustedes que han comentado y puesto este fic entre sus favoritos. ¡Continuación muy pronto!

 _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar:_

 **Cristal-Libra** y **mcr77**

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	3. III - Dura Realidad

**•**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

III

 **Dura Realidad**

* * *

.

* * *

Una vez que Albafica llegó a los pies de su diosa esta le preguntó si estaba bien, luego de afirmar que sí (aunque en el fondo no estaba tan seguro) el caballero le extendió el frasco diciéndole las palabras dichas por Psique, sin indagar mucho en su encuentro con Hera, uno que todavía le provocaba escalofríos.

La señorita Sasha aceptó el frasco con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo creer que Hera se te haya acercado… estando en el Santuario; uno de mis caballeros —se oyó molesta bajo su aspecto tranquilo—. Aunque también me sorprende, ella jamás había intentado tocar a un hombre humano, ni siquiera peleó por Adonis.

Si sabías lo que te convenía, no mencionarías el nombre de Adonis jamás en frente de Hefestos, Hades o Ares. Claramente a ninguno de los tres dioses les pareció chistoso que sus esposas (amante, en el caso de Ares) se inclinasen tan apasionadamente hacia un mortal con tanto ímpetu que hasta el mismísimo Zeus tuvo que intervenir para que no hubiese una guerra entre ambas deidades.

—Mencionaron a Zeus —agregó Albafica.

—Eso lo explica mejor —dijo ella cerrando los ojos, destapando el frasco para poder oler su contenido.

Ambos hombres en la habitación esperaron expectantes hasta que la diosa abrió sus ojos.

—¿Es peligroso, señorita Athena? —preguntó Sage con cautela.

Sasha cerró el frasco y miró a Albafica con un poco de tranquilidad, sin embargo en sus ojos había una pizca de duda que al Santo preocupó.

—Psique no mintió —dijo no tan aliviada como debería—, esta agua sagrada proviene del lago prohibido de los Campos Elíseos. Me pregunto cómo Psique habrá pasado por encima de Thánatos e Hýpnos, ellos siempre cuidan los campos y con mucha más razón _Elefthería_ (libertad), el lago cuya agua quieta puede conceder cualquier deseo proveniente únicamente del corazón. Y el río por el que fluye, _Zoí_ (vida). Tomar un poco de aquella que corra por ese río podría darle la vida eterna a un mortal y curar cualquier enfermedad o herida. Al igual que revivir a un muerto cuyo cuerpo sea apto para una nueva vida.

Sage y Albafica se vieron las caras; uno más lleno de impresión que el otro. Albafica procuraba mantenerse lo más sereno posible ante los gestos y palabras de su señora pues lo que describía era algo que a simple vista podría ser una bendición, sin embargo en este caso podría ser justo lo contrario.

—Ese lago… —masculló Albafica.

—Ni el río ni el lago tienen nada de malo, son puros —insistió la diosa—. El problema es que es muy valiosa, porque no se ata a los caprichos de los dioses y por eso mismo es que Thánatos no deja que ni siquiera Zeus se acerque a él.

—Eso no puede ser bueno —dijo Sage preocupado—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, mi señora?

Hubo un pequeño lapsus de silencio, luego ella dijo sin más:

—Nada —Athena se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta Albafica para regresarle el frasco—, es tuyo.

Sage se sorprendió mientras que Albafica apenas articuló:

—Pero señorita Athena.

—Si Psique se esforzó por traer un poco de esto hasta acá para dártelo creo que deberías ser tú el que decida qué hacer con ella —decretó Sasha sonriendo—, no te preocupes el agua no tiene efectos secundarios que puedan dañarte. Como dije: no se ata a los caprichos de nadie, ni siquiera de los dioses.

—Dijo que si lo bebía —Albafica dudó—, el veneno en mi sangre _no sería problema para mí_ durante veinticuatro horas. ¿Es posible que eso pase, mi señora?

Athena suspiró endureciendo un poco su mirada.

—Sólo te reafirmaré una cosa. El agua del lago _Elefthería_ sólo puede realizar un deseo proveniente directamente del corazón —informó—, si desaparecer el veneno en tu sangre es un deseo verdadero entonces podré decir con claridad que sí, es posible.

Con ese importantísimo dato rondando por su cabeza, Albafica no supo qué decir para expresar su desconcierto.

Pensativa, Sasha se sentó de regreso en su silla y lo miró con seriedad.

—Basándome en mis recuerdos, lo que aseguro es que Psique fue realmente una humana —confirmó la leyenda—. Ahora es una deidad concebida para leer los corazones, siendo la esposa de Eros, él le otorgó ese don al casarse. Y aunque ella jamás ha sido es conocida por mentir tampoco puedo asegurar que haya dicho toda la verdad —suspiró—. El veneno que corre por tus venas, gracias al intercambio de sangre, está adherido a tu corazón, y se quedará ahí por siempre hasta que mueras —Sasha lo miró solemne—, sólo entonces tu alma será libre de su toxicidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—** **CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 **El resto del Capítulo, se encuentra en mi cuenta secundaria: "Las Sagas de Adilay".**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **12/09/18.** ):

Wow... la verdad es que no sé cómo demonios me invento todo esto pero espero no haya quedado tan mal. ¿Ustedes qué creen que haga Albafica una vez afuera del Santuario? 7w7

¡Lo verán pronto, lo prometo!

 _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar:_

 **Cristal-Libra** y **mcr77**

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	4. IV - Una Quimera Peligrosa

**•**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

IV

 **Una Quimera Peligrosa**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Aunque a algunos caballeros como Dégel, Asmita y Kardia se les haya hecho sumamente raro que Albafica saliese de la Casa de Piscis, más aún del Santuario, y a mitades de la noche, curiosamente ninguno preguntó por sus razones ni mucho menos trataron de detenerlo.

Posiblemente porque creyeron que saldría a una misión, Albafica no lo sabía.

Completamente extrañado por el comportamiento de sus compañeros de armas al no intentar pararle los pies, Albafica llegó hasta el final de la Casa de Aries con aire de extrañeza enorme. Podría aparentarlo físicamente, pero él no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para salir del Santuario y empezar a bailar en círculos por todo Rodorio. Aun así no pudo evitar tener mucha curiosidad y hasta cierto un punto algo de desconfianza con respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Caminando por algunas calles solitarias, Albafica tuvo cuidado de no dejarse ver por nadie, incluso se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con una capa negra raída que encontró encima de un montón de prendas viejas en un montón que usualmente los aldeanos dejaban en ciertos puntos de Rodorio para que los vagabundos pudiesen tener algo con qué vestirse y no obligarse a robarles a los demás.

Lamentablemente la capa no pudo cubrirlo por completo, los tobillos brillaban debido a la armadura y quitarse su único escudo, ahora que ya estaba lejos del Santuario, tampoco estaba entre sus planes.

Entre su fleco vio mucha gente pasar por su lado, gracias a la escases de luz y al no dejarse ver la cara, a veces los pobladores lo confundían con Shion o Asmita.

 _»Buenas noches, señor Shion._

 _»Saludos, señor Asmita._

La escasa luz y la capa hacían que la gente lo confundiera con facilidad con algún otro colega; su cabello a pesar de ser largo y no tan oscuro, no pasaba desapercibido pero tampoco es como si el Caballero Dorado de Piscis fuese a bajar por cuenta propia si no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Albafica no supo por qué pero de pronto se detuvo en medio de mucha gente.

No todos lo tomaban en cuenta debido a que tenían compañía propia o simplemente no hacía nada particularmente interesante. Eso le gustó pues cero atenciones, podría significar cero problemas.

Inesperadamente su silencio fue perturbado por una pequeña y chillante voz.

—¡Señor, por favor acepte esto!

Una vivaz niña de aproximadamente 11 años de edad se le acercó con una flor blanca en manos.

Albafica miró el obsequio con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiese olido algo podrido. Por los dioses, si él tenía que ser honesto a estas alturas de su vida comenzaba a sentir repudio por las flores. Lamentablemente y para su eterna desgracia, Albafica dudaba poder vivir en un mundo donde ellas no existiesen.

Básicamente ponía en práctica el dicho: _"Ni contigo, ni sin ti"._

Titubeando un poco y procurando no dejarse ver aún (menos por ésta infante) Albafica estiró lentamente su mano y tomó con cuidado el regalo, la niña le sonrió amablemente y fue por un descuido suyo que ella se percató de la resplandeciente armadura dorada que cubría el dorso de su mano derecha y parte de los dedos.

¡Infiernos! ¡Pudo verle la cara!

Los ojos grandes llenos de ilusión e inocencia brillaron con efusividad junto a una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Sí es un Caballero Dorado! —chilló emocionada, acercándose más.

Albafica dio un paso atrás por inercia ante su cercanía y aunque la niña fuese sumamente más pequeña que él, Albafica fue el que se sintió casi acorralado por ella.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Mira, mamá!

Cuando vio a una dama acercarse velozmente con cara de preocupación hacia la niña y él, Albafica dio marcha atrás y se ocultó lo más que pudo entre varias familias y parejas que pasaban por su lado sin reparar en su presencia, ocultándolo como un visitante más a los ojos de la niña y su madre.

Podría verse calmado dando marcha atrás y yéndose con pasos rápidos entre el gentío, pero adentro de la cabeza de Albafica se hallaba un maremoto fuera de control.

No se dio cuenta de que sostenía la flor con fuerza hasta que se vio lo suficientemente lejos de la pequeña niña; descubriendo que había maltratado el obsequio.

—¡Te dije que no te alejaras de mí, pudiste haberte perdido! —reprendió la preocupada mamá de la niña, tomándola entre sus brazos—. ¿Y acaso no te he dicho que no hablases con desconocidos? ¿Qué quería ese hombre de ti? —quiso saber estando tan molesta como preocupada. Cosa perfectamente normal, sin embargo la niña no lo vio así.

—Pe-pero mami… no era un desconocido, ¡era un Caballero Dorado! —exclamó haciendo que su madre soltase un suspiro.

—Ay hija mía, un día de estos tus ocurrencias van a matarme. Athena tenga piedad de mí —expresó más aliviada ahora que tenía a su retoño entre sus brazos.

La niña juraba y juraba que decía la verdad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—** **CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 **El resto del Capítulo, se encuentra en mi cuenta secundaria: "Las Sagas de Adilay".**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **12/09/18.** ):

Sinceramente lamento mucho cuando veo a padres rompiéndoles las ilusiones a sus hijos. Creo que es importante cuando al menos uno apoya las metas de un niño, sin embargo hay que admitir que en el caso de Edesia las cosas iban por mal camino. Pobre Agasha, ¿no creen? Aunque al parecer hizo de muchas cosas para ganar la atención de Albafica, ni sus saludos ganó.

Pero la vida da muchas vueltas, recuérdenlo amigos míos.

Por cierto, me alegra saber que el fic ha ganado nuevos lectores. Estoy orgullosa de saber que esta idea gusta a los fans de esta pareja. Estoy eternamente agradecida y espero de corazón que les haya gustado también este capítulo.

Pronto verán el esperado encuentro entre Albafica y Agasha, por favor ténganme un poco más de paciencia. Valdrá la pena, se los aseguro. 7w7

 _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar:_

 **dianix96, mcr77, Cristal-Libra** y **Bunny.**

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	5. V - Deseos Indignos

**•**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

V

 **Deseos Indignos**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sin mucha atención, Agasha escuchó ese sonido inconfundible de los pasos de un caballero caminando con su porte poderoso, vistiendo su armadura, haciéndola notar ante todos los borrachines que indudablemente se sintieron intimidados ante su presencia.

«Seguro es el señor Dégel» pensó ella empinándose la botella, tratando de tomar más que unas simples gotas.

Al haber tenido cierto contacto con los Santos desde su infancia, ellos mismos le habían quitado a Agasha cualquier sorpresa que hubiese podido tener si llegaba a encontrarlos en el pueblo. Además, hoy no estaba de ningún tipo de ánimo para impresionarse por uno de esos imponentes hombres, a los cuales ella no podría importarles menos.

Para ella ver a un Santo Dorado no era la gran cosa, era genial pues estos guerreros formaban parte de la élite ateniense contra Hades y otros dioses, sus momentos de paseo en Rodorio eran tan escasos que verlos por el pueblo, aunque sea desde lo lejos, era algo novedoso para la mayoría de los habitantes. Pero para ella ya no era el gran evento.

Desconfiando de su visión errada, Agasha suspiró meciendo la botella vacía comprobando bien que necesitaba otra. No dudó en pedir otra al cantinero y no pasó nada. O ya había perdido la capacidad de hablar o Timón definitivamente estaba ignorándola por gusto.

—¡Timón! ¡Dame otra! —insistió alzando y meneando la botella vacía enfrente de ella para que el hombre pudiese prestarle atención.

Timón al fin reaccionó, dándole a Agasha lo que quería. Recogió la botella vacía de las manos de la muchacha y abrió una nueva para ella.

—¿Tienes dinero para pagar esto? —le preguntó casi burlón.

—No intentes estafarme —amenazó ella con la lengua casi adormecida—, estaré casi ebria pero sé que esas dos botellas apenas cubren lo que tú me debes a mí —luego agregó—: la felicidad de tu linda esposa es costosa al igual que la mía, buen hombre. —Entonces reflexionó en su mente: «aunque yo no tengo esposo que me pague mis caprichos ni mis sonrisas»; eso era triste.

De nuevo volvía al tema de su estatus social como solterona.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos el cantinero le sonrió.

—Pequeña comadreja —la llamó antes de irse a cumplir la orden.

Torciendo la boca, Agasha no se ofendió por el apodo pues supo que él usó esa expresión como un halago ante su astucia. Siempre lo hacía. En menos de un minuto Timón se acercó dejándole su pedido enfrente de ella, riendo de quién sabe qué con el resto de sus clientes sobre la barra, yéndose momentos después a atender personalmente al invitado que acababa de entrar.

¿Por qué todos seguían callados?

De acuerdo, tener a un Santo Dorado en la taberna no era algo usual si no se trataba de Kardia de Escorpio o Manigoldo de Cáncer… pero resulta que esos dos cuando llegaban no portaban su armadura y pedían licor hasta las nubes ocasionando que Timón hiciera brillar una ancha sonrisa en su cara durante toda la noche. Por otro lado, las escasas veces que Dégel de Acuario aparecía eran efímeras pues éste a diferencia de sus compañeros era nulamente sociable. Sólo compraba botellas y al final se marchaba tan rápido como llegaba sin hacer caso de nadie.

¿Acaso sería otro Santo? ¿Hasgard de Tauro, tal vez?

Este caballero era un caso distinto a sus colegas, porque si bien no era tan fiestero como Manigoldo y Kardia, al menos no hacía de oídos sordos a alguna persona que quisiera hablar con él. En ocasiones el Santo de Tauro llegaba acompañado de sus aprendices, quienes a pesar de guardarle un profundo respeto, solían soltarse en risas a su alrededor.

Lamentablemente cuando el señor Hasgard iba solo, él no solía beber con un desconocido, y no es que fuese malo y todos lo odiasen por ello. El punto de su soledad en la taberna es que el gran hombre imponía un firme respeto moral a donde sea que fuese, más por su complexión física que por su título de Santo; el título sólo aumentaba su grado de peligrosidad.

El hombre de Tauro era una muralla que sólo un dios podría derribar. Nadie que quisiera conservar la cabeza en su estado sólido se arriesgaría a hacerlo enojar y terminar con el cerebro y el cráneo hechos papilla.

Podría decirse por todo Rodorio que los Santos Dorados eran respetados y amados por sus servicios, pero Agasha veía el lado oscuro de esa atención que todos trataban de ignorar y es que a la hora de la verdad más regía el miedo y respeto sobre los pueblerinos al verlos, que el amor y la admiración hacia su trabajo.

Rindiéndose ante la curiosidad, Agasha se incorporó luego de un rato y vio a un extraño encapuchado sentado en una mesa solitaria, acaparando la atención de todos.

Parpadeó un par de veces pero desde su distancia y con esa capucha no pudo distinguir bien la identidad del recién llegado.

Por lo único que se sabía que era un Santo Dorado era por la resplandeciente armadura que se visualizaba por debajo de la capa oscura y fea, y sin embargo por debajo de esta se asomaba la capa blanca que todos ellos acostumbraban usar. Aparte de todo, había Santos de bajo nivel que decían sentir su cosmos y no parecían muy felices o siquiera cómodos con él.

El misterio perduraba, ¿quién era él? ¿Sería Asmita de Virgo? ¿O el joven Regulus se encontraba huyendo de su tío de nuevo?

No, este hombre era más alto que Regulus.

Agasha se rio de todos ellos ignorando el vaso y bebiendo el alcohol de un solo trago directamente de la botella; al pasar el ardiente líquido por su garganta hizo una mueca, notando con su nublada vista a una bailarina curvilínea con las intenciones de abordar al Santo. No pudo evitar levantarse y tambalearse como un potrillo recién nacido, con las intenciones de largarse de ahí.

—Agasha, ya estás borracha. No salgas así —advirtió Timón, pero ella lo ignoró.

Sonrió socarronamente y dijo:

—Cobardes —se burló de todos dispuesta a salir de la taberna—, Timón… me llevo esto cuando quieras hablar de negocios ya sabes dónde encontrarme —estuvo a punto de salir pero primero se despidió de todos alzando la botella sin dejar de caminar—. ¡Paz!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—** **CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 **El resto del Capítulo, se encuentra en mi cuenta secundaria: "Las Sagas de Adilay".**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **12/09/18.** ):

 _En honor a sus rápidas respuestas decidí ponerme a trabajar rápido y subir este capítulo hoy mismo._

 _Disculpen porque haya sido tan corto pero quería subirlo más pronto para evitar que se sintiesen tan desilusionados porque el encuentro entre Agasha y Albafica tampoco salía en él. El capítulo seis es un poco hilarante pero le echaré un último vistazo antes de subirlo para no sólo se rían de él jaja. Quisiera que recuerden que llevo algunos episodios ya escritos pero los edito con forme lo publico._

 _Awww, ¿alguien no murió de ternura con el descontrol del alcohol de Agasha? Pobrecita, ni siquiera puede beber tranquila ya que su sistema no es tan fuerte. Es triste cuando te sientes tan sola y no tienes siquiera a una mascota a la cual aferrarte. Digamos que de eso trató esta escena. Uno, para tratar de decirles **"todo con medida"** y dos, para mostrarles un poco de la "vida" adulta de Agasha; no todo es flores y corazones en su día a día, así como tampoco es un infierno en la tierra. Sin embargo a veces la soledad nos hace hacer locuras ridículas._

 _En fin, espero les haya gustado (o divertido) esta parte._

 _¿Creen que Agasha debe envidiar a los amantes del callejón o esperar un poco más hasta que "Mami Adi" en persona le dé una sorpresa? 7w7_

 _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar:_

 **Cristal-Libra, dianix96, Ezarelle, mcr77** y **Bunny.**

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	6. VI - Honor sin Valor

**•**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

VI

 **Honor sin Valor**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Decir que se sentía como la mierda era poca cosa, una burla a su actual estado físico y mental.

Esta mañana Agasha no quería tener piel o huesos, de hecho _quería morir_. La pobre florista incluso amaneció de manera automática, con un gran odio hacia la luz del sol. Principalmente porque sabía lo que pasaría una vez que su cuerpo cayese en conciencia completa y se enfrentase a los rayos luminosos del día.

Los repentinos golpes a la puerta de su casa la trajeron con un gran susto al mundo de los vivos, su cuerpo saltó en sí mismo por el ruido estruendoso, luego el sol la castigó con sus fuertes rayos, como si éste hubiese podido leerle la mente y se vengase por la insolencia cometida en contra de su trabajo.

Un doloroso daño atacó a sus ojos verdes cuando los abrió, tanto fue su ardor que Agasha hizo un movimiento brusco intentando evitar la luminosidad del día y cayó de la cama.

Sí, de su cama.

—¡Auch! —se quejó con la cara pegada al piso.

Apenas recordando cómo funcionaban sus brazos y piernas, la chica, sintiendo un dolor muscular nada grato se levantó con la rapidez de una tortuga recién nacida y lo primero que hizo fue maldecir por la punzante herida de su mano derecha, la cual estaba vendada.

 _Ella no hizo eso._

Con el corazón palpitando a una gran velocidad, lo segundo que Agasha hizo fue esculcarse todo el cuerpo al darse cuenta que, lógicamente hablando, ella debió haber amanecido encima de la acera… o una zanja. Muerta.

Pero no, estaba en su casa y estaba… ¿a salvo?

Fue recuperando el ritmo normal de los latidos de su corazón cuando verificó que tenía ropa enteramente limpia encima, su entrepierna no dolía en lo más mínimo… que el resto se halle entumido era algo normal dado a la cruda mañanera y mejor no hablemos de la forma estúpida en la que se hirió la mano derecha.

Además de eso, ella no se sentía extraña ni perturbada más allá de lo esperado.

Su actual ubicación y su cuerpo bañado. En definitiva no estaba alucinando. Su cabello se estaba húmedo aún y su piel algo fría. Ella misma se tocó la cabeza y pasó sus dedos entre los mechones, los cuales estaban muy enredados.

Temblando y tambaleándose, con los ojos nublados todavía, con posibilidades de caer de nuevo sobre su cara, Agasha se sentó en la cama soltando un suspiro prolongado. Respirando con algo de agitación debido al esfuerzo y a la sorpresa de encontrarse en su casa. Luego se llevó las manos a la cara con todo el desgano posible queriendo sacarse los ojos, acostarse otra vez y dormir el resto del día, pero los golpes a su puerta fueron insistentes.

El ruido la molestó lo suficiente como para hacerla pararse, sostenerse lo mejor que podía de la pared e ir a mandar a quien sea que estuviese molestando, al hades.

Durante la mayor parte del camino, Agasha camino con la cabeza baja, por el pasillo, tambaleándose. Mientras andaba, maldijo en su mente a las pequeñas ventanas de la izquierda; sosteniéndose a las paredes de la derecha. Pero pronto ella se alegró bastante de que al menos, esos molestos golpeteos a su puerta, al fin pararan. Pero estando a mitad de las escaleras, Agasha no le encontró el sentido regresar a su cama, estando ya afuera de ella y con mucho trabajo por delante.

Así que prosiguió su caminata hacia la cocina. Antes que nada, bebería un poco de agua y después vería qué hacer primero, de su larga lista de pendientes. El sol había salido ya, así que debía darse prisa si es que no quería acumular sus deberes.

«¿Pero cómo fue que llegué aquí?» quiso saber con algo de angustia. ¿Acaso caminó dormida hasta acá? Ella no era sonámbula… no que Agasha supiese.

Nada tenía sentido. Esta era su casa, esa era su ropa, su cama no tenía mancha alguna de haber sido atacada de alguna forma y claramente su herida en la mano derecha (la cual ya empezaba a arder como el infierno por sus movimientos anteriores) había sido vendada a la perfección; esta incluso tenía un súbito olor a pomada para la cicatrización que además era un buen remedio contra el dolor. Ella no pudo haber hecho algo tan perfecto en su patético estado de ebriedad.

La venda… ¿cómo no lo había notado antes cuando se levantó? Bueno, de haberlo hecho se habría ahorrado ese horrible golpe.

Un tanto alarmada miró (con su vista todavía algo temblorosa) por todos lados en busca de alguna respuesta a todas sus preguntas cosa que eventualmente no encontró.

Algo era evidente, ella no llegó sola a su casa. Agasha recordaba bien lo ocurrido, incluso su vergonzoso accidente… bueno, _todos_ sus vergonzosos accidentes, y en ninguna parte de su cabeza llegaba la información de haber entrado a su casa siquiera arrastrándose.

Ni mejor hablemos de haberse dado un baño y cambiado de ropa.

Con la vista todavía nublada y aun mareada, Agasha corrió _rápidamente_ como potrillo recién nacido hasta la puerta principal de su casa y para su alivio vio que esta no había sido forzada y de hecho tenía el seguro para evitar visitas indeseadas.

Por otro lado sus (escasos) muebles estaban en perfecto orden como siempre.

Si un ladrón hubiese entrado, para empezar la habría matado a ella y después se habría llevado hasta esas cortinas espantosas que su padre se había empeñado en guardar por ser las favoritas de su suegra. Agasha no había conocido a ninguno de sus abuelos, pero debía admitir que su abuela había tenido un espantoso mal gusto para la decoración.

Hipótesis del ladrón, echada por la borda.

Sin entender nada, instintivamente Agasha volvió a tocarse la vagina por encima de la toga y tampoco notó nada raro. Incluso abrió un poco la parte de la prenda sobre su pecho y miró con asombro como este no tenía nada malo, salvo marcas por los raspones que se hizo al caer al piso estúpidamente.

Nada raro aparte de todo eso.

—No lo soñé —se dijo viendo de nuevo su mano. Movió los dedos asegurándose de la realidad del ardor—. ¿Cómo llegué acá? —esforzándose, Agasha se dio suaves golpes en la cabeza con sus nudillos tratando de hacer memoria.

Si pensaba de forma lógica ella no pudo haberse puesto de pie y caminar sola entre las calles de Rodorio y llegar a su casa, darse una ducha, limpiarse las heridas y acostarse para dormir como un bebé.

¡Eso no era coherente!

Tampoco había llegado hasta su cama por arte de magia, evidentemente alguien que la conocía había entrado con ella a su casa, la había limpiado en todo sentido (perturbador) y no conforme con eso la había dejado con cuidado en su cama para que tolerase sola y junto a los pedazos de su dignidad, una resaca tan grande que ni siquiera el propio Atlas soportaría.

Por los dioses, fueron sólo dos botellas de licor. Qué vergüenza.

De nuevo, Agasha pasó la mano izquierda por su cabello, acomodándose el fleco, y decidió regresar a la cocina, tratar de beber algo de agua e intentar de recuperar todos sus sentidos pues aún tenía trabajo que hacer.

«Sea quien sea no pudo haber sido alguien con malas intenciones» trató de animarse. Posiblemente una de sus vecinas fue, o algún hombre muy bien intencionado… o tal vez gay.

Tratando de sobrellevar el ardor de sus ojos, la resequedad de su boca y el dolor corporal, Agasha caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina; oyendo algo de ajetreo afuera, típico de un nuevo día de celebraciones más tranquilas que las de ayer. Procuró dejar de pensar en el tema que le intranquilizó durante varios minutos.

«Nunca más» se prometió refiriéndose al alcohol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—** **CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 **El resto del Capítulo, se encuentra en mi cuenta secundaria: "Las Sagas de Adilay".**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **12/09/18.** ):

 _Con ustedes el capítulo más largo del fic._

 _Wow, ¿verdad que las dejé en suspenso? 7w7_

 _Bueno no se preocupen, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena el que haya cortado esta parte. ;)_

 _Por cierto, ¿alguien más ha sentido que se hace chiquita (como Agasha) cuando hacen algo vergonzoso frente a alguien importante?_

 _¿Cómo se imaginan a Albafica paseando por la casa de Agasha con sólo la capa puesta? 7w7 No sé ustedes pero yo tengo una magnífica visión XD._

 _El próximo capítulo quizás esté listo para la siguiente semana, ya saben, entro en exámenes y debo concentrarse un poco para no reprobar con tanta pena ajena._

 _¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Si fue así, ¡por favor comenten!_

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar:

 **dianix96** y **Cristal-Libra.**

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	7. VII - Amor Muerto

**•**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

VII

 **Amor Muerto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Hay algo que tienes que saber.

Desde los inicios de la creación, se tenía por bien sabido que los recuerdos podían atraer diversos tipos de sentimientos. Positivos como la felicidad, la tranquilidad, la gracia y la nostalgia, la armonía entre otros. Pero también podían acarrear emociones negativas como la impotencia, el fastidio, el odio, la sed de vergüenza o la frustración, el arrepentimiento y algunos más.

Por eso, se sabe que cada vez que un muerto debe reencarnar en el mundo de los mortales, su alma primero debe beber un poco del río Lete para olvidar todo e iniciar desde cero una nueva vida. Sólo unos cuantos afortunados (y esto era más una leyenda que un hecho) renacían con sus recuerdos intactos porque los dioses así lo decretaron.

Pero en este caso, Albafica de Piscis, quien todavía estaba vivo; no tenía el privilegio de acercarse al río que se encontraba en el hades y olvidar ciertas cosas que de verdad ansiaba arrancarse de sus memorias. Pues debido a ellas, en estos momentos se encontraba en jaque contra sí mismo, pues si se ponía a pensar bien en esos recuerdos dolorosos, que a lo largo de toda su vida lo habían estado atormentando, él habría tenido tiempo de amar y odiar al mismo ser con la misma intensidad.

Se podían contar con los dedos de las manos a todos los Santos (del rango que fuese) que no tuviesen historias dramáticas, sangrientas o inmensamente tristes que volvían a sus cabezas al cerrar los ojos o al encontrarse solos. Donde nadie (ni siquiera ellos mismos) tendría el poder de salvarlos de sus demonios del pasado.

Algunos santos atenienses habían perdido a sus familiares por enfermedades, otros por accidentes, o ataques, y algunos otros habían presenciado el asesinato de estos. Después estaban los que buscaban a alguien que habían perdido o simplemente deseaban encontrar, llámese familia, un amigo(a) o un amante, luego de una abrupta separación. Y luego, entre un montón de diversas tragedias que en menor medida se escuchaban por ahí, se encontraba él.

Sin una familia de sangre por la que llorar, sin las caras de sus padres biológicos o hermanos (si es que los tuvo) a los que rendirles homenaje; sin un entrañable amigo al cual desear proteger, sin un nadie a quien amar salvo a su diosa, y aun así, a su edad Albafica comprendía que en el mundo había diversos tipos de amor y que en definitiva, el que sentía hacia su diosa no era uno que pudiese llamar _amor_ con claridad sino más bien uno que sólo decía tener hacia la divinidad una obediencia ciega y un profundo respeto. Admiración por su valor y deseo palpitante por proteger a la humanidad aún si tenía que volcarse contra los suyos.

Por otro lado, el _amor_ que la diosa decir sentir por la humanidad parecía curiosamente sincero, aunque como se dijo antes, Albafica no sabía bien cómo definir esa palabra de modo que a él mismo le quedase claro.

Y luego estaba el profundo amor y respeto que sentía hacia su maestro Lugonis, aquel que lo crío como a un hijo cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo. Quién le dio un nombre. Quién le enseñó el mundo. Quién lo entrenó como a un santo. Quién le entregó su confianza junto a su vida. Quién creyó en él para proteger a Athena… al mundo. Quién estuvo ahí para advertirle que si decidía convertirse en el Santo de Piscis, su vida iba a ser igual de solitaria que la suya propia.

 _Amor_ , para Albafica era una palabra tan corta, y a la vez tan complicada. Justo como la palabra _odio_ , el amor también era fácil de confundir.

Un montón de pergaminos en la biblioteca ubicada en Acuario, podrían tener una definición cortante y hasta seca de lo que el _amar_ significaba, sin embargo el espíritu de Albafica sabía que no importaba cuanto buscase un significado claro, la definición del _amor_ no estaba disponible para un ser maldito como lo era él.

Albafica podría buscar _el amor_ hasta por debajo de las piedras y no lo hallará nunca aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

Con todo esto claro, pasábamos al siguiente punto y es el hecho de la importancia de las relaciones públicas. Entre ellas a las que involucraban a un hombre y una mujer.

Albafica no era virgen y al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, ningún Caballero de Athena lo era. Ni siquiera Asmita, quien algunos podrían asegurar que la mujer con la que había compartido el lecho en su tierra natal como parte de su entrenamiento, seguía viva en sus pensamientos, a pesar de que jamás se habían vuelto a encontrar. O eso decían los bocones oficiales del Santuario, y sin embargo nadie tenía nada comprobado por el mismísimo Santo de Virgo, lo que reducía todo chisme a eso: a simples habladurías.

A Albafica, todo lo que relacionase las vidas de sus compañeros, no era algo que le importase saber. Menos si él no tenía nada que ver.

En su caso, a una edad bastante temprana, Albafica como todos sus colegas tuvo que pasar por algunas lecciones extras (más personales) que lo ayudarían a resistirse a las duras tentaciones de la carne ya que como había enemigos que podían matarte de frente, con técnicas de lucha, había otros seres que simplemente les bastaba con entrar a tu mente y ver qué anhelos poseías para encontrar la forma de voltearlos en tu contra, haciéndote polvo en un segundo por esas debilidades.

Por eso era indispensable ser lo suficientemente fuerte y de sangre fría como para repeler tanto un ataque físico como uno mental.

En este caso, los enemigos féminas eran peligrosos no sólo por sus ataques de combate sino porque algunas de ellas se encontraban perfectamente adiestradas para incitar a sus oponentes al deseo carnal, eso no sería tan peligroso de no ser porque cada año se tenían reportes de incontables muertes debido a las debilidades de los inexpertos caballeros, ante el llamado de la pasión.

Rechazar los encantos que sólo una mujer bien entrenada en el arte de la seducción podía ofrecer no era cosa fácil, menos cuando tenías responsabilidades hasta el cuello y el único contacto físico que solías tener en casi toda tu vida era la de tus puños conociendo las caras de tus enemigos, charlando sólo con un fiero intercambio de golpes para nada delicados.

Nada era tan peligroso como la soledad y la sed de afecto.

Por obvias razones los Caballeros Dorados no estaban exentos de ese entrenamiento, de hecho, mientras que para los otros Caballeros de menores rangos aquel pequeño bache en el camino de la enseñanza era algo más opcional, o algo muy a los deseos del maestro, para los jóvenes de Oro que habían sido prodigiosos desde su nacimiento o habían sido tomados desde la infancia por un Santo Dorado (como en el caso de Albafica) y entrenados para ser sus sucesores, pasaban por una muy cruda prueba de fuego, antes alcanzar la adultez, lo quisieran o no.

En el caso de Albafica, él ni siquiera había llegado a la pubertad cuando su maestro Lugonis había tomado la cruel decisión de dejarle experimentar por primera y última vez el _placer_ de la carne. O más bien el dolor que provocaría dejarse tentar a la ligera por ella.

Una lección que el guerrero consagrado a Piscis jamás olvidaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—** **CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 **El resto del capítulo, se encuentra en mi cuenta secundaria: "Las Sagas de Adilay".**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **12/09/18.** ):

 _Disculpen si mis dramas -quizás innecesarias- son molestas pero en el fondo siempre me he preguntado si en verdad a los Santos no se les advertía de ciertos peligros más allá de los ataques enemigos usando el Cosmos._

 _En fin, espero no me odien por lo que le hice a Albafica, en serio lloré con esa pequeña historia del pasado al que le condené. Pero como dije, quería abarcar mi duda y aunque el resultado no me gustó (me duele imaginar a un niño en esa situación), hay que tener en cuenta que hablábamos de guerreros antiguos y prácticas antiguas que hoy en día serían vistas con malos ojos pero no en aquellos entonces._

 _Quisiera decir que me he tardado en actualizar debido a mi horario y mis terribles fallas de internet (porquería infernal), espero me disculpen._

 _S_ _i les gusta no olviden dejar sus reviews, eso me ayudará a apresurar la publicación de los capítulos. :D_

 _¡Saludos a todos!_

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar:

 **mcr77** , **dianix96** , **Cristal-Libra** , **B** **unny** y **Lexia Konayev Z. W.**

 _Agradezco de todo corazón sus mensajes de apoyo hacia este fic y hacia mí. No pensé que esta historia fuese así de apoyada, pero lo agradezco en el alma._

 _Gracias._

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	8. VIII - Penuria Eterna

**•**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

VIII

 **Penuria Eterna**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Durante la mañana del día 28 de marzo, Sasha se encontraba en sus aposentos, acostada y viendo el techo. Pensando bien lo que Psique le había dicho ayer por la noche cuando la vio con esa miradita cálida pero burlona. Esa que Athena no veía desde hace unos cuantos siglos.

 _»¿Querías algo, Athena?_ —preguntó apenas se manifestó ondeando su hermoso cabello pelirrojo y entrecerrando sus ojos plateados sobre ella.

Psique estaba luciendo fantásticamente una toga blanca cuya falda casi se arrastraba por el piso. Estaba levitando a 3cm del suelo y al moverse, hacía tintinear las pulseras de oro que llevaba en ambas muñecas. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y femeninos; su voz dulce. Pero Athena sabía que tras toda esa hermosura se hallaba una diosa que podía ser un verdadero problema.

Yendo al grano sin rodeos, Sasha le preguntó a Psique sobre el frasco que le dio a Albafica con el agua del lago Elefthería, ella le confirmó que se la había pedido a Nyx como un favor.

 _»¿Qué le diste a cambio?_ —inquirió sospechando algo malo en todo esto.

Psique ensanchó más su hermosa sonrisa ladina.

 _»¿Yo?_ —la falsa inocencia fue demasiado obvia.

Al ver a Athena un tanto alterada y completamente dispuesta a sacarle la verdad a Psique de cualquier modo, la esposa de Eros simplemente le dijo lo que Athena buscaba.

 _»Nyx se encuentra algo aburrida allá en los Elíseos. Tú nunca sabrás lo que es esa soledad, Athena_ —le dijo con dureza— _, imagínalo; ni sus propios hijos ingratos la visitan_ —se quejó—, _y yo le dije que podría ser entretenido mirar a un humano como Albafica de Piscis siendo consumido por su propio deseo._

 _»Usar a uno de mis caballeros para tu diversión, ¿te parece interesante?_ —preguntó con un tono severo que helaría hasta a Tenma.

Sasha era una divinidad bondadosa, pero tenía sus límites.

 _»No para la mía, querida Athena_ —insistió Psique sin dejarse asustar— _. Además, le hice un gran favor a Albafica de Piscis a cambio de algo tan pequeño._

Captando algo sospechoso en esas palabras, Sasha le pidió que se explicara mejor, pero Psique fue reacia a decirle algo de valor. Sólo le informó que Nyx veía todo lo que pasaba con Albafica desde que tomó el agua.

Athena ya había olvidado que Nyx al ser la representación de la noche misma (o séase, del cielo oscuro que cubría el mundo) podría verlos a todos cuando quisiera y sin ningún problema.

 _»¡¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?!_ —le gritó Sasha. Psique no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, es más, no perdió la sonrisa burlona a pesar de que tenía a Athena a punto de explotar.

 _»Cálmate_ —espetó chasqueando la lengua— _, recuerda que yo no soy uno de tus títeres que bailan bajo tus órdenes, Athena. Además, mira el lado positivo, hasta el momento Nyx se ha entretenido bastante_ —se defendió la diosa pelirroja con una inocencia bastante fingida— _. La señora Nyx dice que presenciar de primera mano las estupideces de los humanos es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo ahora que sus hijos se comportan como idiotas jugando a la guerra y casi no la visitan._

 _»Psique… ¿qué le ocurrirá a Albafica? ¿Fue cierto lo que le dijiste?_

Luego de sostenerse la mirada por breve tiempo, Psique asintió y dijo que hablaba en serio. Después de las 24 horas cuando el efecto sagrado del agua pasase y su sangre volviese a ser tan tóxica como se decía que era, Albafica volvería a su normalidad. Nyx por su parte dejaría de estar tan malhumorada debido a su soledad, y por ende, dejaría de estar tan dispuesta a ocasionar un caos profundo en el Olimpo debido a su irritable desborde de emociones.

Sasha no supo si creerle.

¿Albafica realmente volvería a la normalidad? ¿Recuperaría su sangre envenenada? ¿Cuál era realmente el deseo que había pedido su corazón? Athena no podía leer el corazón humano como lo hacía Psique, pero algo en sus palaras hizo que la diosa de la guerra desconfiase. Por otro lado…

 _»Entonces usas a mi gente para salvar tu pellejo_ —le preguntó mordaz.

Suspirando con hastío, Psique giró sus ojos platinados con una profunda burla que enfadó más a Athena.

 _»Ay querida. Guarda tus armas que no tienes defensas_ —utilizó una cita muy famosa de Eros en la época mitológica cuando Psique lo conoció—. _Tú usas a la humanidad para pelear contra tu propia familia y nadie te dice nada, es más te respetan. Muchos han muerto y morirán por ti si es necesario. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no eres tan diferente a Hades. Después de todo, eres la diosa de la guerra_ —la llamó con severidad— _. Siempre tan propensa a caer en el pecado de la violencia como él y no lo admites porque en el fondo eres demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo. Al menos Hades admite que es un monstruo, y tú…_ —la miró de arriba abajo con apatía—. _Tú no eres más inocente que él._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—** **CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 **El resto del capítulo, se encuentra en mi cuenta secundaria: "Las Sagas de Adilay".**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **12/09/18.** ):

 _Sí, lo sé, quedó corto._

 _¿Ustedes creen que Psique fue cruel? Yo lo creo un poco ya que a final de cuentas una guerra no se hace sola y culpar a Athena por ella no es lo justo. Pero en fin, ojalá algún día Hades y ella hagan las pases._

 _¡Yo insisto! ¡Temna/Seiya y Sasha/Saori nacieron para estar juntos! ¡Me juego mis posters de SS si no es así!_

 _Bueeeno, en mi defensa por este episodio tan corto es que que intentaré acelerar un poco más el proceso de publicación ya que al fin terminé otro long-fic que quiero mostrarles. Esta vez con la generación clásica de SS, mi favorita, de hecho._

 _Amo a Agasha y Albafica, pero admito que mis primeros shipps viven en la serie clásica y aparentemente mi musa se esmeró en ese fic. No se preocupen, primero terminaré este fic antes de publicar el otro. ¡No lo dejaré varado!_

 _S_ _i les gusta no olviden dejar sus reviews, eso me ayudará a apresurar la publicación de los capítulos. :D_

 _¡Saludos a todos!_

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar:

 **dianix96** , **MacrossLive** , **Cristal-Libra** y **B** **unny.**

 _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Los amo!_

 _Gracias._

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	9. IX - Alma Cansada

**•**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

IX

 **Alma Cansada**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Tragándose un suspiro lastimero, sintiéndose patética por ilusionarse con las palabras de Edesia, Agasha cerró la puerta de la cerca y se encaminó como un perro con la cola entre las patas hacia su casa sabiendo que ahí adentro la esperaba el único hombre con el que alguna vez ella fantaseó.

Abrió la puerta trasera de su casa con lentitud y justo como lo pensó, el señor Albafica no se había desvanecido con el aire. Se hallaba concentrado mirando por la ventana, recargando su peso en la barra en una postura que la invitaba a babear debido a la perfecta vista que tuvo de su trasero apenas cubierto por la capa raída.

Sonrojada, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no comenzar a jadear como un perro sediento. Maldición jamás podría tener a un hombre como él. Tan… increíble, pero también imposible. Atrayente como el camino lleno de rosas que seduce desde el infierno para hacer pagar a las pecadoras como ella. Impuras de mente.

Lamentablemente su encanto físico se debía a gran parte de no parecer dar señales de percatarse de su presencia.

Eso fue un gran golpe al ego de Agasha.

«Soy tan insignificante» se deprimió, luego carraspeó la garganta, cerrando la puerta con un poco de fuerza para que él pudiese despertar de sus pensamientos, cuales fuesen que sean, y al fin dejara esa mirada caída y melancólica.

Al verla por encima de su hombro, Agasha tragó saliva. Su sola mirada vacía sobre su persona la estremeció.

—Aquí está lo que me pidió —dijo un tanto sonrojada y servicial, separando su prenda arruinada de las de él. Menos mal que el sol del momento había podido secar toda la ropa—. Puede cambiarse en mi cuarto… está arriba.

Albafica se dio la vuelta con lentitud a su dirección. Debía ser una total enferma para pensar demasiado en el qué pasaría si él dejaba caer la capa que cubría su desnudez. Pero a pesar de que ella en verdad ansiaba conocer la respuesta, supo casi de inmediato que Albafica de Piscis jamás iba a hacer algo como eso ni siquiera para jugar con ella.

Lamentablemente eso no evitó que Agasha sintiese como su lengua se deshacía adentro de su boca.

—Lo sé —dijo caminando hacia ella, tomando sus cosas—. Gracias.

 _Por supuesto que lo sabe, tonta._

Agasha se sonrojó ante el recuerdo. La sola imagen de él desvistiéndola y vistiéndola le ocasionó un cosquilleo en el vientre, pero a pesar de todo no sintió repulsión ni desconfianza, se desanimó un poco al creer que ni desnuda pudo provocar algo en él. Aunque eso no era algo… tan malo. Ella sabía que aunque hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacerle algo pervertido mientras estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol… él jamás se habría aprovechado.

Su bienestar físico declaraba la inamovible moral del Santo.

Cuando Albafica subió las escaleras que estaban a la izquierda, pegadas a la pared, arrastrando la capa sobre su cintura, Agasha tuvo el efímero ruego porque esta cayese y le dejase ver más.

Dioses, como ansiaba poder pasar las manos por encima de sus firmes músculos y morder al menos uno. Necesitaba con urgencia comprobar su dureza y probar su sabor.

Desvió la mirada avergonzada cuando él detuvo sus pasos y la miró desde arriba. Afortunadamente él no le dijo nada y subió por completo hasta el segundo piso.

—Tonta, tonta, tonta —se decía entre dientes, bajando más la cabeza. Se dio unos suaves golpes en la cabeza con los nudillos para sacarse toda basura imposible de su cabeza y trató de aterrizar en la realidad si hacerse tanto daño.

Dejó su propia toga arruinada en una esquina a su izquierda no muy lejos de la puerta que guiaba al jardín, encima de algunos costales con semillas de narcisos, petunias entre otras flores. Ya la cosería más tarde si es que tenía arreglo.

Se fue a encender el fuego para poder calentar algo para comer.

Agasha no sabía si el señor Albafica aceptaría compartir con ella un almuerzo sencillo o no, pero al menos haría el intento, después de todo no tenía nada que perder. Ya se había humillado a sí misma demasiado en tan poco tiempo como para seguir sufriendo cada vez que cometía una torpeza o decía algo que no debía enfrente de él. Así que había decidido que se quedaría callada hasta que él se marchase y hablaría solo si era necesario.

El estofado que le regaló una vecina ayer por la tarde y ella había guardado en un compartimiento en la barra, seguía oliendo delicioso adentro de la olla de barro, así que sólo podría calentarla en el fuego, cortaría algunos limones que mantenía ocultos en los compartimientos bajo la barra y haría un poco de agua de limón. El azúcar lo tenía no muy lejos, era costosa, pero sabía deliciosa.

Hoy era un buen día, tanto para trabajar como para mantenerse en casa; dado a los malestares que aún persistían en Agasha debido a su noche de excesos, no le apetecía comer, pero se moría por beber el agua endulzada.

Ya podía saborearla.

Trató de apartar de sus pensamientos al señor Albafica, quiso pensar que esto no lo hacía sólo por él, corriendo el riesgo de que una vez haya terminado de vestirse se fuera, pero no podía mentirse tan descaradamente a sí misma, sabía que si al final él rechazaba su ofrecimiento se sentiría muy mal. Por eso mismo desde ya, no guardaba muchas ilusiones de compartir el almuerzo con él y terminaría por llevarles algo a la señora Tábata y a sus hijos.

Mientras cortaba los limones y a través de la ventana podían notarse a algunos hijos de los vecinos corriendo por el extenso jardín, veía pausadamente y con ternura también su mano vendada. Se dijo que pronto tendría que lavar esa herida para evitarse problemas futuros, ponerse más ungüento y cambiar la venda.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—** **CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 **El resto del capítulo, se encuentra en mi cuenta secundaria: "Las Sagas de Adilay".**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **12/09/18.** ):

 _Sinceramente siempre me he preguntado por qué si otros dioses apoyaban a Hades, por qué no había siquiera uno apoyando a Athena. ¿Por qué nadie había metido las manos por ella al fuego así como otros hacían por Hades?_

 _Quise darle una explicación lógica._

 _Por otro lado yo veo muy trágica la historia de Perséfone; otros pensarán que es romántico, pero a mi no me gusta esa idea de que tu propio tío te rapte porque te desea y tu padre en vez de molerlo a palos, te obligué a quedarte con él por comer una estúpida fruta._

 _Se me hace una injusticia pero bueno._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que haga Nyx con Albafica y Agasha?_

 _DISCÚLPENME por no haber actualizado ayer pero estuve fuera de casa hasta muy tarde. Iba a subir el capítulo a las 11 de la noche pero me di cuenta que debía editarlo bien primero. Espero de corazón que haya sido de su agrado._

 _¡Saludos a todos!_

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar:

 **dianix96** , **MacrossLive** , **B** **unny** y **Cristal-Libra** **.**

 _Sus comentarios alimentan mi imaginación y mis ganas de publicar rápido. ¡Gracias!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	10. X - Abrazo Amante

**•**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

X

 **Abrazo Amante**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _»Albafica... te has quedado dormido, otra vez._

El sereno caballero abrió los ojos violentamente al sentir que había logrado escuchar la voz de su maestro Lugonis. Podría jurar que lo hizo, incluso se vio a sí mismo imposibilitado de mover un solo dedo pero pronto tuvo que regresar a la realidad y pensar con lógica.

Su maestro ya no estaba con él, se había ido. Y él ya no era un niño que esperaba ansioso su regreso de las peligrosas misiones para comer juntos al anochecer y que éste le relatara lo que sea que tuviese importancia para ambos.

Miró el techo con parsimonia.

Apenas recobró los sentidos, se incorporó y volvió a analizar la habitación en donde estaba, por un segundo Albafica creyó que esta se transformaría en sus aposentos demostrándole cruelmente que todo lo que había pasado no había sido más que otro iluso sueño donde se creía libre por un par de minutos.

Para bien o para mal este no fue el caso.

Se había quedado dormido en la cama (sorprendentemente) sin darse cuenta; en vez de sentarse por un rato como era lo planeado y descansar un par de minutos como el ser humano que aún era, su cuerpo había extendido ese momento de relajación hasta hacerlo perder la noción de sí mismo.

Al poco tiempo estos minutos se convirtieron en horas, que para variar, habían traído consigo la noche demostrándole lo inútil que había sido un regalo tan valioso como el agua extraída de los Campos Elíseos. No supo si maldecir o sentirse no tan mal ya que al menos podría regresar al hueco oscuro de donde había salido sin sentir remordimientos.

Lento y silencioso se levantó de la cama con lentitud, pues se había mareado un poco al hacer ese despertar tan brusco. La resaca de la mañana al fin había pasado, sin embargo tenía demasiada hambre.

«Debo irme» pensó sintiendo algo de pena por la chica florista. Y él que le reclamaba por su comportamiento indebido y él iba y se dormía en su cama sin pedirle ningún permiso.

Qué vergüenza.

Tuvo que admitir que el karma era rápido.

Tratando de no ser demasiado ruidoso, salió de la alcoba y contempló el parámetro oscuro que le esperaba en el pasillo que dividía dos habitaciones; dedujo que la otra debió pertenecer al padre de Agasha, de quien por cierto tenía conocimiento de su muerte por boca de Shion.

 _»¿No irás a la sepultura?_ —Le cuestionó, a lo que Albafica respondió que no tenía nada que hacer ahí— _. Sí tú lo dices._

Maldito carnero entrometido.

Toda esa noche Albafica no pudo cerrar los ojos sin que viese el rostro de la niña que durante un tiempo estuvo acarreando arreglos florales al Santuario con una sonrisa resplandeciente y un aura más que cálida, pasando por su Casa e intentando hablar con él sin éxito alguno.

Y por culpa de Shion, esa noche Albafica había bajado por las 11 Casas restantes hacia el cementerio donde se hallaba la tumba del hombre en cuestión.

Dejó una flor roja no envenenada junto a las otras y se marchó sin decirle nada.

¿Después de todo qué podría decirle a una lápida?

Agasha no regresó al Santuario desde entonces. Y no es como si se hubiese entristecido por eso...

 _¿Seguro?_

Por supuesto no, su aparente molesta se debía a que sólo que se había mantenido acostumbrado a tratarla de lejos, como un molesto chapulín que no dejaba de saltar a su alrededor ignorando olímpicamente que si no medía sus distancias podría ir preparándose para acompañar a su padre en los Campos Elíseos.

Nada más que eso.

Poco después del deceso del señor, diversos niños fueron los encomendados a llevar los arreglos florales al Santuario por petición especial de la señorita Athena y su Ilustrísima, cosa que para Albafica durante estos días había estado bien. En general a los Santos Dorados se les hacía más fácil tratar con niños, al menos estos no te guiñaban el ojo o invadían tu espacio personal con el afán de tocarte ciertas zonas del cuerpo a las que nadie tenía derecho.

Por su parte, a Albafica le era más sencillo asustar a los niños para que no se metiesen en las zonas más peligrosas de su Templo. Comprendían rápidamente que no debían hacerlo enfadar.

Sin embargo, al igual que Dégel de Acuario, Albafica se sintió sumamente ofendido al tener que soportar la insolente actitud de una chica mandada a cumplir una misión, cosa que no hubiese sido la gran cosa de no ser porque la muy infame se quedó en la Casa de Acuario (ignorando olímpicamente su trabajo) para coquetear con Kardia de Escorpio.

Y lo único que el Santo de Piscis había hecho era descender a Aries con el fin de pedirle a Shion que echase un vistazo al peto de su armadura. La chica en cuestión apenas lo vio cruzando por la casa de Dégel empezó a querer revolotear a su lado. El fastidio que le provocó en las entrañas le hizo extrañar a Agasha de una forma que no creyó posible.

La señorita, quien impulsada por el idiota de Kardia, se esmeró en querer acercársele con esa cara de idiota que muchas ponían al verlo, no paró hasta que Dégel alzó la voz y le ordenó que se largase. Qué dejase el arreglo pues él mismo lo llevaría (algo que nunca había pasado) pero que a su casa ella no entraría nunca más.

El problema fue un poco cómico como curioso.

A Albafica más le pareció como soportar otra hernia en su estómago. Suficiente tenía con sus colegas que no tenían el sentido de la seriedad a un nivel apropiado.

Dégel había perdido la compostura con una chica por primera vez en su vida, Albafica literalmente huyó de regreso a su Casa confiando en que el hombre de Acuario no iba a dejar a tan insolente chiquilla pasar hacia ella, y por supuesto, la joven Agasha fue inmediatamente notificada del incidente. Más tarde se enteró por El Cid que la chica florista mandaba sus más fervientes disculpas a los caballeros involucrados. Una vez que se enteró de todo el revuelo, El Cid pareció encontrarle un lado gracioso que no tardó en compartir con Dégel y Albafica; el Caballero de Piscis tuvo que admitir que su sentido del humor no era tan retorcido como el de Kardia.

El Patriarca por supuesto reprendió fuertemente a Kardia por no haber detenido aquella locura antes de que llegase tan lejos, pero Albafica aún sentía que quería partirle unos cuantos huesos al escorpión por ese día.

Por la incomodidad que sufrió.

 _Agasha..._

Jamás se lo diría a nadie, pero en el fondo extrañaba sus parloteos, sus chillidos infantiles acompañados por una sonora risita nerviosa que cada noche, fungía como una suave y bella melodía que él usaba a la hora intentar alejar sus pesadillas, y descansar un poco en la soledad de sus dominios.

Ella nunca se enteraría de lo mucho que había significado para él sus incontables intentos por acercarse aun sabiendo lo que eso podría hacerle.

Sus intenciones para con él eran algo... hermosamente estúpido.

Ahora meditaba en todo y en nada, cuando bajo al primer piso con las intenciones de irse de una buena vez. Una tenue luz lo distrajo de su objetivo, voltearse fue sólo un error más.

Ahí estaba ella, tranquilamente sentada en una silla mecedora con un pergamino en manos y una vela sobre una mesita a su lado que no vio la noche anterior, Albafica se extrañó por ambos objetos.

La silla, como la mesa y el pergamino, ¿de dónde los había sacado?

Se sorprendió a sí mismo ablandando su expresión cuando se percató de que ella estaba dormida con el pergamino sobre su cara y la vela escurriendo cera sin parar; la luz tintineaba lo que podría significar que ella hace mucho se había quedado sin energías.

—Agasha —musitó viéndose con el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

Se acercó procurando no hacer mucho ruido con su pesado calzado, le quitó suavemente el pergamino de la cara conteniendo una risa al verla con la boca abierta y soltando graciosos ronquidos nada propios de una damisela. Vio un camino hecho de baba que salía de su boca e iba de camino hacia su oreja derecha debido a la postura de su cabeza hacia abajo.

Esta vez sonrió sin poder evitarlo, esa chica salía de muchos estándares impuestos por una sociedad que dictaba que una dama tenía que ser delicada y fina hasta cuando dormía.

Siempre honesta, siempre relajada y siendo sólo ella sin problemas.

Su expresión relajada junto al hecho de que leía un pergamino con algunos símbolos complicados para el lector promedio, le hicieron sentir a Albafica más cómodo de lo permisible.

Enrolló el pergamino con cuidado, lo dejó en la mesita y dando un último vistazo al rostro de la chica siendo iluminada por la vela, apagó la luz con un suave soplido.

 _Al final no pudiste simplemente irte, ¿verdad?_ Le reprendió su conciencia, conciencia que fue ignorada.

Albafica entonces acercó una mano al rostro de Agasha, ni siquiera llegó a tocar su nariz cuando sus dedos empezaron a temblar patéticamente. Estuvo a un segundo de dar un fuerte bramido lo suficientemente encolerizado como para despertar a 3 familias a la redonda.

¿Aún quedaba tiempo al menos?

Indeciso, Albafica fue rápido por un vaso de agua para él y un paño limpio a la cocina para Agasha. Luego de beber, suspiró un poco más relajado, tomando el trapo con el que después limpiaría suavemente el sudor y la baba del rostro de ella.

Sin tocarla, sin atreverse a traspasar la barrera que implementaba el paño, al terminar y darse cuenta que ella no tenía el sueño ligero que poseía él, Albafica bajo sus defensas por primera vez desde que era un niño.

Empezó a acercar su rostro al de Agasha, lento, sin presiones.

 _Esto es indigno hasta para ti_ , siguió martirizándolo la voz de la razón.

¡Dioses! ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de volver a poder sentir el calor humano? ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar antes de que la muerte al fin reclamase su putrefacta alma y sólo entonces pudiese encontrar algo de paz, si es que la merecía?

 _Ya no hay tiempo, ¿acaso quieres matarla?_

No, moriría si llegaba a causarle algún mal. Pero en su pecho Albafica sentía que aún tenía unos minutos antes de que su sangre volviese a tomar ese estado venenoso tan insoportable de llevar como una maldición dada por los mismísimos dioses.

«Por favor... no despiertes» no sabría cómo reaccionar si ella llegaba a atraparlo infraganti.

Con suavidad, dejó caer poco a poco sus labios contra los de ella. Apenas fue un roce y se sintió realizado, Agasha no poseía suavidad en sus labios, de hecho parecían estar resecos y necesitados de humectación, pero él no buscaba suavidad en su toque, sólo sentir que no era repudiado por quien era y por lo que representaba. Con _sentirla_ le bastaba y sobraba.

 _Arderás en el hades por esto._

Lo sabía, sabía a la perfección que los escrúpulos que tuvo estando semi ebrio habían sido mayores a los que tenía ahora.

Se decía que el alcohol sacaba a flote tu verdadero ser, tus miedos y tus pensamientos más profundos, pero Albafica sentía que la soledad era aún peor cuyo efecto era más tardado y más catastrófico. Doloroso. Fatal.

La soledad era peor que el veneno que recorría su sangre y cualquier otro, porque atacaba fieramente al corazón y no lo mataba con una sádica lentitud, lo hacía retorcerse hasta la locura con una paciencia milenaria con el único fin de lograr hacer que la víctima sufra hasta los peores niveles.

Ese era su destino.

Embelesado por lo poco que pudo sentir, rozó un par de veces sus labios contra los de Agasha sin llegar a unirlos por completo... se dejó llevar por la sensación maravillosa que lo recorría lentamente y cerró por un segundo sus ojos tratando de memorizar lo poco que podía obtener.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—** **CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 **El resto del capítulo, se encuentra en mi cuenta secundaria: "Las Sagas de Adilay".**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **12/09/18.** ):

 _¿Qué tal quedó, eh? 7w7_

 _¿Ustedes qué creen que pase? ¿Albafica aceptará la invitación de Agasha o seguirá su plan de marcharse?_

 _El tiempo es valioso y él no desea desperdiciarlo; exponer la vida de Agasha creo que le causa mucho pesar. Más del que él creía posible._

 _¡Ojalá este capítulo les haya gustado! ¡Un abrazo!_

 _¡Saludos a todos!_

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar:

 **MacrossLive** , **Cristal-Libra** y **B** **unny.**

 _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Los amo!_

 _Gracias._

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	11. XI - Corazón Sangrante

**•**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

XI

 **Corazón Sangrante**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Agasha se sorprendió aún más que Albafica por la desaparición de la armadura. De hecho por un segundo creyó que él mismo lo había ocasionado para aprovechar su instantánea sorpresa, soltarse de su agarre y de ese modo librarse de ella para siempre. Pero para la sorpresa de la chica, una vez que el resplandor amarillo se fue, Agasha se dio cuenta que él no se había movido ni un centímetro.

La tensión de su cuerpo seguía ahí, por eso ella no iba a confiarse ni por un segundo de que en cualquier momento no se iría.

«No lo soltaré» pensó fieramente convencida de que si lo hacía él en definitiva nunca más volvería a permitirle estar tan cerca.

Ella no iba a permitirlo, no lo dejaría marchar sin más. No después de besarla, mucho menos luego de abrazarla de ese modo allá abajo; el anhelo que había sentido provenir de él era aún más intenso que el suyo, ella lo supo de inmediato.

Agasha se negaba a creer que él sólo había estado jugando con sus sentimientos y en realidad, lo que a él le preocupaba era hacerle daño. Aun así no iba a permitir que se alejase de ella.

No lo soltaría.

—Por favor… —jamás en su vida había rogado por nada, le costaba demasiado asimilar que lo estaba haciendo ahora—. No le pido compromiso alguno, sólo unos minutos… sólo unos minutos.

Como si los dioses se regocijasen al hacerla miserable, le otorgaron el _don_ de ver que estaba haciendo el ridículo como quien recibe agua fría de golpe.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba rogando patéticamente cómo para qué? ¿Para pasar una noche a su lado y dejar que se fuera para siempre? ¿Tanto así valía su dignidad ahora?

Se pensaba entregar a un hombre que no podía importarle menos si al final de la noche ella lloraba por su ausencia o no.

 _»Debes decidir bien qué es lo que quieres, hija._

Dándose cuenta de lo lamentable que debería estarse notando su poca autoestima, Agasha comenzó a sentir su garganta cerrándose y unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Estaba avergonzada de mendigar de rodillas por la atención del señor Albafica, cansada de sus negatorias, y sin embargo no quería que él siguiera rechazándola.

Agasha rogaba porque no se fuese, que no la separase con su frialdad otra vez.

Ya no se sintió capaz de retener las gruesas lágrimas. No sollozó. No gritó. Ella no supo si eso fue algo bueno… o todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué esto tenía que confundirla tanto?

¿Por qué tenía que doler así?

¿Por qué era ella la que tenía que sufrir por un sentimiento no compartido?

¿Por qué no podía sencillamente olvidarlo?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—** **CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 **El resto del capítulo, se encuentra en mi cuenta secundaria: "Las Sagas de Adilay".**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **12/09/18.** ):

 _¡Gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios!_

 _Estoy más que segura de que muchos quieren saber qué está a punto de pasar con Albafica y Agasha. Y lo que planean Nyx y Psique... ¡muy pronto lo sabrán! 7w7_

 _¿Y qué me dicen del lemon? Nada apresurado y salvaje como a muchos les hubiese gustado, pero bueno. Nuestra Agasha hizo lo que pudo jejeje._

 _¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!_

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar:

 **MacrossLive** , **Bunny** , **Cristal-Libra** , **ShairaAlex** y **Lexia Konayev Z. W**.

 _Sus comentarios alimentan mi imaginación y mis ganas de publicar rápido. ¡Gracias!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	12. XII - Grabado en Fuego

**•**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

XII

 **Grabado en Fuego**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Albafica se había refundido hasta sus aposentos luego de cumplir sus deberes a velocidad de vértigo. A menos de que el mundo se estuviese cayendo en pedazos quien quisiera llamarlo (a excepción de su diosa y su Ilustrísima) que lo hiciera desde la puerta. No quería hablar con nadie; no quería ver a nadie ni mucho menos quería que nadie le preguntase por nada. Ni a dónde había ido, ni cómo le había ido ni por qué estaba tan molesto.

Tanta así era su amargura que él enterró la cara en la almohada de su fría alcoba y la apretó con los dientes como si quisiera desgarrarla con ellos con furia. Como una bestia que llevaba años encadenada y ya empezaba a perder la razón. Pero lamentablemente eso era él, una bestia a la que no se le debió haber permitido saborear la libertad si al final lo iban a encadenarla de nuevo.

El dolor, la impotencia y la frustración ahogados en años y años de soledad comenzaban a pasarle factura, una que él ya estaba harto de pagar con su vida y su sangre, ¡¿y todo para qué?! ¡¿Para qué tanta gente ingrata viviese la vida que él no podría siquiera imaginar y la mayoría de la gente daba por sentado?!

 _Tú elegiste quedarte_.

Albafica lo sabía, ¡lo sabía, maldita sea! ¡Él había elegido su destino, pero todo tenía un límite! Como el ser humano que era, estaba al borde del colapso.

Luego se dijo a sí mismo: él no es un humano común, él era un santo de Athena. Uno de los guerreros de la diosa griega.

Respiró agitado, desacomodándose el cabello, sintiendo deseos de arrancarlo de raíz.

 _Nadie te obligó_.

Malditos fuesen las Moiras por jugar así con las vidas ajenas.

Maldito fuese él por permitirlo.

Aunque tampoco es como si él pudiese librarse de los hilos de control de las tres deidades que hasta el mismo Zeus debía respetar. Como todos en este mundo, su destino estaba en manos de esas tres brujas maquiavélicas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—** **CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 **El resto del capítulo, se encuentra en mi cuenta secundaria: "Las Sagas de Adilay".**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **12/09/18.** ):

 _Desde aquí pongo una sonora advertencia: **A partir de este capítulo, las cosas se van a poner muy, muy feas.**_

 _He de decirles (con orgullo) que este es un fic al que le he puesto mucho trabajo. Haciendo investigaciones con respecto a Nyx y otros dioses, algunos mitos, entre otras cosas. Obvio, no todo (por cuestiones de mi retorcida imaginación) va a ser igual pero bueno, les aseguro que quedó hermoso._

 _¿Quedó?_

 _No se preocupen por las actualizaciones, este fic (en mi PC) tiene ya aproximadamente 20 capítulos._

 _¿Aproximadamente?_

 _Estoy editando los capítulos finales, todavía no lo termino pero ya falta muy poco a partir de donde lo he dejado. Estos días no he flojeado, he puesto máquina en marcha mientras trabajo y estudio y básicamente estoy a punto de sufrir un colapso de imaginación. ¡Por favor, sean pacientes!_

 _Por cierto, una cosa más._

 _Dado a que me he sentido muy imaginativa con el fandom de SS, debo hacer el comunicado que en mi página de Facebook (link en mi perfil), hace poco hice una encuesta acerca de la pareja protagonista del próximo fic que vaya a subir._

 _Ambos son geniales, no son tan largos como este (supongo que eso sería lo único malo), pero son hermosos a su modo. Las parejas que se disputan el honor son:_

 _1.- **Agasha & Albafica.**_

 _2.- **Shaina & Milo.**_

 _¡Por favor, voten por su favorito en mi página!_

 _Además, un recordatorio: Estoy subiendo los capítulos de este fic en **Wattpad** y **Facebook** , si de casualidad ven este u otro de mis fics en otra plataforma, háganmelo saber. ;) Recuerden que los plagiarios(as) están a la vuelta de la esquina. 7.7 ¡No les dejemos el camino fácil!_

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar:

 **Cristal-Libra** , **MacrossLive** , **ShairaAlex** , y **Lexia Konayeva Z. W**.

Agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y sus mensajes de aliento.

Este fic continúa y como dije antes: tranquilos, este con toda posibilidad este será uno de mis pocos fics que no caigan en hiatus. XD

¡Saludos y gracias nuevamente por leer!

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	13. XIII - Donde Orfeo Falló - parte 1

**•**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

XIII

 **Donde Orfeo Falló**

 _—Parte 1—_

* * *

Albafica y Shion no cupieron en asombro cuando el ave de humo oscuro escapó, saliendo desde el pecho de Agasha con una esfera que resplandecía azul de su pico.

―¡Agasha! ―apresurado y sin dudar, Albafica alcanzó el cuerpo de la chica antes de que este cayese al piso.

Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos; opacos y vacíos. Y su pálida piel, fría como el hielo.

Asustado como nunca en su vida, el Santo deslizó sus dedos por encima del interior de la muñeca izquierda de la chica donde no percibió ningún latido. Incapaz de aceptarlo, buscó con más ahínco en la yugular; pero tampoco había nada no había nada.

«No es posible», simplemente no lo podía creer. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡¿Cómo?!

Llamando su atención y gritando como un fénix al alzar en vuelo, el pájaro de pronto se detuvo posándose sobre algo invisible pero firme, como si ahí hubiese un sitio sólido que ellos no veían ni percibían. Prontamente, ese respaldo tomó la forma del delgado brazo izquierdo de la poderosa y hermosa diosa Psique.

Galante y orgullosa, la diosa pelirroja los veía con una sonrisa que advertía sólo su victoria.

―No puede ser ―masculló Shion asombrándose por el hecho de que la diosa pudiese ingresar al Santuario sin pasar por las otras casas. Se dice que sólo una vez el dios Hades pudo hacer tal cosa, y eso fue cuando Athena y él se enfrentaron cara a cara luego de perder a casi todo su ejército cada uno.

―Hola ―canturreó ella bajando grácilmente. Sus delicados pies no tocaron el suelo, sólo se mantuvieron elevados muy por encima de este.

―¡Psique! ―gritó Albafica sosteniendo a Agasha―. ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!

Haciendo una pequeña y casi infantil mueca de irritación, Psique alzó la mano derecha recibiendo del ave la esfera azul, antes de que los otros Santos Dorados percibiesen su presencia y fuesen a su encuentro. Al verla Kardia silbó.

―Nunca había visto a un enemigo tan sexy.

―Gracias ―Psique le guiñó el ojo―. Albafica, creo que tu colega —miró a Shion—, ya sabe qué es esto.

El pájaro se empequeñeció luego de darle a la diosa la esfera azul y se sentó en su hombro desnudo.

―Es el alma de Agasha, ¿no es así? ―adivinó Shion.

―¿Su alma? ―masculló Albafica viendo atentamente la esfera.

―Así es.

Pronto, el golpe del báculo de la mismísima Athena rezumbó en el piso. Más de uno se asombró de verla tan molesta siendo que la joven Sasha era un alma pacífica.

―¿Qué significa esto, Psique? ―demandó la diosa Sasha con enfado. Su Ilustrísima iba con ella.

Sin temerle, Psique rodó los ojos.

―Ya te lo dije, querida. La Diosa Nyx quiere jugar, pero no al típico juego del _gato y el ratón_ al que tú y los tuyos están acostumbrados. No, no ―divirtiéndose, la diosa pelirroja negó con la cabeza―. Como sabes, mi querida Athena, nada en esta vida es gratis. Nadie mejor que yo sabe eso ―declaró con acidez, recordando su vida como mortal. Llevó la esfera hacia su rostro donde casi la besó pero no la tocó.

Al mismo tiempo, Athena, su Ilustrísima y Albafica cayeron en cuenta de lo que Psique decía.

―Un alma humana insignificante… —siendo tan sensual como en la antigüedad, Psique mantuvo la esfera cerca de su cara pero sus ojos plateados se dirigieron hacia Athena—, por un deseo cumplido gracias a la sagrada agua quieta del lago _Elefthería_. Es un trato más que justo, ¿no les parece?

¡No! Eso no fue lo que ella misma le dijo a Albafica. ¡Ella no dijo que iba a llevarse algo a cambio! ¡Ella misma negó tener un precio!

―¡No dijiste que ese era el precio! ―Albafica apretó contra sí mismo el cuerpo _muerto_ de Agasha, no quería que su cuerpo se enfriase más, no mientras aún haya posibilidades de regresar su alma.

―¿Y me creíste? ―se burló ella de regreso.

Albafica no podía detener el ritmo acelerado del corazón que golpeaba incesantemente su pecho, este latía furioso, por el miedo y el horror. Miedo a perder a Agasha para siempre. Horror por temer que fue él quien la entregó a Psique sin darse cuenta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—** **CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 **El resto del capítulo, se encuentra en mi cuenta secundaria: "Las Sagas de Adilay".**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **12/09/18.** ):

 _Primero que nada, si siguen alguna de mis páginas de Facebook, sabrán que tuve un martes difícil. Fuí estafada vilmente en mi trabajo por una charlatana y hasta el día ayer me sentía muy, muy mal. Pues el dinero robado no fue mío sino de mis dos días de trabajo y por ende de mis jefes, y aunque fue mucho ($500 pesos) al menos sigo viva._

 _Hoy empiezo a asimilarlo con más seriedad pero aún así no dejo de sentirme apenada por mi ingenuidad. Espero que sea una lección que recuerde por siempre y deje de ser tan confiada; gracias a dios mis jefes fueron comprensivos y no me despidieron cosa que me hace sentir más triste por haberles fallado. Sinceramente sé que debo dejarlo ir pero todavía no puedo._

 _Hasta el lunes me sentía muy feliz por tener terminado el fic por la noche. Pensaba publicar precisamente el martes este capítulo, pero como comprenderán aún ahora no me siento de muchos ánimos para editar capítulos sin que la pena regrese a mi._

 _Agradezco en el alma los mensajes de aliento que muchos me dejaron en mis redes sociales. No suelo contar mis problemas por estas redes pero aún no lo hablo con mis hermanos y padres porque sé lo que me dirán si se los digo con mi típico tono lastimero y arrepentido._

 _Quisiera decir que me alivia como me aterra pensar que la ladrona pueda volver, o el qué hubiese pasado si no le hubiese dado el dinero y sacado un arma._

 _Estoy viva y estoy sumamente agradecida por ello, aunque también me envuelva una capa de inseguridad al regresar y temer que vuelva a pasar algo similar. Espero que esto quede como una anécdota más y no pase a mayores. Recuerden, tengan cuidado y si tienen trabajadores en un local no se les pase informarlos sobre ese tipo de estafas. Te hacen dudar, te hacen pensar que hablan con tus jefes por teléfono y parecen ser amigos de éstos (quizás investiguen quienes son los dueños desde antes y quienes los trabajadores), se muestran amigables y seguros pero una vez que obtienen lo que quieren desaparecen._

 _¡Pasen la voz, por favor!_

 _ **:::**_

 _Por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. La verdad es que ni yo me esperaba nada de esto pero no teman, como dije el fic ya lo termine en documento word y lo subiré a medida de que pasen los días._

 _Una vez que me encuentre de mejor humor volveré y espero que mi mala experiencia no se repita._

 _Saludos a todos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar la historia:_

 _ **dianix96** , **MacrossLive** y **Cristal-Libra**._

 _Agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y sus mensajes de aliento._

 _¡Saludos y gracias nuevamente por leer!_

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	14. XIII - Donde Orfeo Falló - parte 2

**•**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

XIII

 **Donde Orfeo Falló**

 _—Parte 2—_

* * *

―¡Albafica! ―gritó Regulus tomando la rosa negra incrustada en la pierna de Agasha para sacarla cubierta de sangre.

Era una rosa piraña.

A más de uno se le había hecho extraño que dicha flor no destruyese por completo los huesos y la carne de Agasha dado a su poder destructivo del ataque, pero prontamente el Santo de Leo pensó que quizás eso se debía a que Albafica realmente estaba luchando contra la flecha de odio y por eso no estaba usando al máximo su cosmos dando como resultado esa herida mínima (dentro de lo que cabía), o eso Regulus quería pensar.

Albafica de Piscis, el hombre que al alcanzarlos su cabello ya estaba a la mitad de negro al igual que la flecha en su pecho, incrementó su cosmos con enfado por ver a Regulus protegiendo a la causante de su furia, una que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

Él, por ser la víctima de Eros, estaba reaccionando de una forma distinta a los otros debido a su encuentro directo con el dios. Albafica, a estas alturas no podía recordar las palabras de éste ni su intercambio de diálogos anteriores con la deidad. Así como no podía ver la flecha negra introduciéndose más y más en su carne y alma a diferencia del resto de sus colegas.

Lo único que Albafica de Piscis sabía ahora era que la vida de la mujer que Regulus de Leo se esmeraba en proteger le causaba tanto daño que no podía dejarla vivir, que si ella. Que había sido culpa de Agasha esta situación. Que de haberse alejado de él; como Albafica ya se lo había repetido una y otra vez, esto no estaría pasando.

 _Es culpa de ella._

 _¿Por qué carajos no se apartó de ti cuando se lo exigiste?_

 _¡Esa niña tonta!_

 _Fue su egoísmo._

 _Ella, como todos, sólo quería seducirte para luego exhibirte como un trofeo con sus estúpidas amigas._

Más y más pensamientos irracionales le cayeron como bloques de piedra sobre su cabeza, logrando que su determinación se inclinase por matarla. Al diablo los códigos, al diablo ese lado suyo que tanto ansiaba apartar a esa mujer de Regulus y atraerla a sí mismo.

Una mitad de él quería poseerla, atesorarla como un regalo divino. El otro lado más fuerte quería eliminarla para que todo _volviese a la normalidad_.

Se acabó el tiempo para pensar. Pronto llegaron _otras molestias_ para intentar frenarlo.

Shion de Aries, como el resto, no pudo evitar sentir que el alma se le iba cuando vio la sangre cubriendo la sábana blanca.

―¡Regulus! —gritó preocupado—. ¡¿Cómo está Agasha?!

―¡Nada grave! ¡Fue la pierna!

―El próximo golpe será en su corazón ―juró Albafica tomando más rosas negras entre sus dedos, fijando muy bien su objetivo.

La flecha oscura se adentró un poco más en el corazón de Albafica, y el cabello de éste fue tiñéndose de negro con rapidez.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo pararlo sin matarlo o herirlo?

¿Cómo hacerlo reaccionar?

Huir estaba siendo agotador y ya hace poco habían dejado atrás Rodorio para evitar a los curiosos.

Los Santos Dorados, en medio de un páramo boscoso, formaban un campo de protección enfrente en frente de Agasha y Regulus, a pesar de que casi todos sabían que el menor de los santos no era un debilucho.

Aunque sea como sea, todos se hallaron en el mismo dilema que nadie sabía cómo resolver: ¿qué hacer con Albafica?

«Este no es Albafica» meditó Dohko.

«Este hombre es sólo una malformación creada por el odio» entrecerrando sus ojos, Kardia preparó sus puños, sobre todo su alargada uña roja.

«No debemos permitir que le haga daño a Agasha y los condene a ambos» Shion pensó en la herida en la pierna de la muchacha y en su sentimiento de culpa por haber llevado a Agasha hasta el Santuario. No podía dejarlos.

«Sea como sea, sólo espero que esto termine rápido» Manigoldo formó una sonrisa torcida, «aunque admito que siempre quise golpear esa cara de niño bonito».

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—** **CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

 **El resto del capítulo, se encuentra en mi cuenta secundaria: "Las Sagas de Adilay".**

* * *

 **N** otas **F** inales ( **12/09/18.** ):

 _ **¡OMG!** ¡Apuesto a que nadie lo vio venir!_

 _Por lo de mi problema anterior puedo asegurar que ya estoy mejor; obvio, cada vez que lo recuerdo me siendo un poco deprimida pero la sensación ya no es tan fuerte como antes. Agradezco de corazón sus palabras de aliento. Estoy feliz de tener a tan buenos lectores, en serio._

 _En cuanto al capítulo sólo puedo decir que no soy fan de los clichés así que si alguien esperaba que esto saliese bien y ¡tarán! Todos felices para siempre, lamento decirles que no será tan sencillo. Cometo varios clichés en mis fics pero me esfuerzo por evitarlos. ¡Les prometo que valdrá la pena!_

 _Por cierto, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero estoy modificando algunos capítulos, agregándoles o quitándoles pequeños detalles. ¡Ojalá les gusten!_

 _Ahora, seguro se preguntarán: ¿Qué demonios le pasó a Albafica? ¿Realmente murieron nuestros protagonistas? ¿Ahora quién podrá defenderlos? Obvio, el fic no termina aquí sin embargo las respuestas a todas sus dudas se irán resolviendo con forme pasen los capítulos._

 _Espero no hayan perdido la fe en mí aún._

 _Saludos a todos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar la historia:_

 _ **dianix96** , **MacrossLive** , **Cristal-Libra** y **Nurarihyon Kou Taisho**._

 _Agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y sus mensajes de aliento._

 _¡Saludos y gracias nuevamente por leer!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
